CASTAWAYS
by Dearg-Due
Summary: NEW!Harry and Ginny are spending their dream honeymoon in a fivestar cruise where an irritating blonde is also travelling.When the ship wrecks and Ginny and Draco end up in a deserted island in the middle of the Caribbean will they learn to live together?
1. I: Dream Or Nightmare?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey y'all! I know I haven't finished "_A Flame In The Dark_" yet and don't you worry, I certainly will, but I do have a lot to think about it, so I decided to post this meanwhile... Just one of those plot bunnies that wouldn't go away.**

**Hope that you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter I: DREAM OR NIGHTMARE?**

"Wow," the raven haired man exclaimed. "Isn't it perfect?"

"Beautiful," Ginny smiled sweetly as they both stared at the sun, setting against the deep blue water, from the stern of the luxurious cruise, his left arm surrounding her waist while his right hand caressed her left one tenderly.

How many times had she dreamed of that moment? She had simply lost count. Ginny had imagined herself married to Harry since she first set an eye on him and, even though she forced herself to forget all about him during her last school years, when a couple years later he finally popped the question, she simply couldn't resist.

How would she, anyway? Harry had to be one of the most eligible bachelors in the entire Wizarding Community. Tall, handsome and unusually powerful, despite his young twenty-one years.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, parting a little to look at her in the eyes.

The red-head gazed back at him, her eyes glowing.

"Are you happy?" he asked, causing Ginny to furrow her brow.

"What do you mean?" she replied, her smile still fixed.

"I mean this, being here..." he added, rolling his eyes. "with me, the marriage, the honeymoon, everything!" he explained, looking away.

"Of course I am!" she mirthfully replied, giving him a soft peck on the cheek. "How couldn't I be happy being married to one of the sweetest, smartest, not to mention good looking friends I've ever had".

Harry's cheek flushed slightly and he grinned.

"And the honeymoon, wow! It has been absolutely perfect, Harry, honest! The _crooz_," she noticed him sniggering. "Or whatever this thing is called," she corrected, poking his chest with her fist. "is simply wonderful!" she added. "You were absolutely right; the _Carubbeen_ is a dream of a place indeed," she observed. "And there's no one I would rather be spending this dream, than with you," she blabbed.

"God I love you, Ginny!" Harry blurted out, hugging her tight against his fit, but warm chest, that was covered by a blue Hawaiian shirt. "I'm so lucky," he added, kissing her forehead.

Ginny sighed, inhaling the humid breeze that caressed her slightly freckled face; it was beginning to get dark and she was wearing nothing but a blue halter bikini, the bottom tied at the sides, and a white cover up wrapped around her waist.

Suddenly a loud thunder was heard from afar.

"Looks like it's gonna rain..." Harry commented. "Look at those mean, grey clouds at the back," he added, pointing towards a spot in the horizon.

"No..." she pleaded. "I didn't come all the way to the _Carubeen _to watch the rain!" she sadly uttered, arching her brows.

"Ah... Don't worry luv," he replied, in a comforting voice. "I know plenty of indoor activities we could use our time on," he teased, winking an eye.

Ginny pushed him back, coquettely and he hugged her back, smiling.

A strong breeze strained between them and the lightly dressed red-head shivered.

"Cold?" Harry inquired.

"Just a tad," she replied.

"Let's go inside then," Harry suggested, holding her hand dearly.

They were heading towards their room, her flip-flops squeaking over the wooden deck, when they turned around a corner and collided with a person who was striding in the opposite direction.

The blonde man stumbled, nearly falling to the floor and Ginny was helped by Harry from what would've otherwise been quite a nasty fall.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, holding her waist with his left hand and her face with his right.

"Watch out!" the irritated blonde man scowled, straightening his navy blue polo shirt, without looking up at them. "Do you realise what could've ," he suddenly paused as he glared up at them, amazed at the image that his eyes were seeing. "Well, well," he observed, smirking at the already irritated couple. "Look what the shore brought by... A couple of stowaways, no doubt," he added glaring at them. "Isn't this a surprise... Scarface and his little Weasley bride... lovely," he pouted cynically, then glared at Ginny. "What happened, Pot head, couldn't get any better?" he snarled.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Harry snapped at him. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" he scowled.

"Who, me?" Draco inquired, snappishly. "Business, as usual," he answered casually.

"In the Caribbean?" Harry hissed.

"Some of us actually have a life outside England, Potter. In case you haven't realised, one of the most important International Wizards Congress is being held in the Bermudas Isles, our next stop," he snapped. "Oh, but you wouldn't know, 'cause you obviously weren't invited, were you?" he added, patting his shoulder, which Harry immediately shrugged off. "Aww, don't feel bad, Potter, It's just that sometimes the world needs a rest from the _Boy-Who-Would-Refuse-To-Die_!" he snarled, bluntly.

"And couldn't you just apparate? Or was it too much for you to handle, is that it?" Harry snapped.

"If it weren't for your lack of wits, you would know that the Bermudas Triangle has been charmed to avoid uninvited guest from apparating, guests such as yourself, I believe," he retorted. "But, oh well... The mob needs their _buffoons_ to keep them happy, don't they?" he added, sliding his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants and striding away, chuckling almost sinisterly.

Harry furiously turned around, his face red with vexation and was about to unleash his rage when Ginny spoke first.

"Leave him, luv," she begun, holding his arm soothingly. "He's probably just gonna get together with the rest of his fellow Death Eaters anyway," she added purposely.

The blonde immediately turned on his heel and spun around.

"What did you say?" Draco hissed, his hair being hit by a strong breeze.

"You heard me," she defiantly replied, shooting daggers at him.

"Don't be such a mindless idiot, Weasley," he snarled, piercing her with an icy glare. "The whole world knows I didn't head that way".

"Oh, but you would've loved to, am I correct?"

"Do not even presume to know me, Weasel," he snorted, pointing his forefinger at her.

"Why, Malfoy, did I just hit a nerve there?" she snapped, not a muscle of her face affected by his threat.

"Maybe _I_ will, when I get my hands on you," he threatened.

"Oh, you can so much as wish," she snorted.

"What is it, Weasley?" he snorted. "Afraid I would give you so much pleasure that no other man would ever satisfy you?" he snarled. "Not even this pathetic excuse of a husband you carry around?" he whispered to her ear. "No offence, Potter," he added, glaring at him.

It was then that Harry couldn't take it any longer and slammed a fist against the blonde's perfect cheekbones.

"None taken," he hissed, glaring at Draco, who had stumbled back and was wiping a thin stream of blood off the corner of his mouth.

"You'll pay for this, Pot-head..." the blonde snarled, jumping on top of him and striking Harry's face violently, while he struggled to protect himself.

Ginny screamed and soon enough there was a crew of three guards breaking the fight.

The sky had now completely been covered by dark clouds that announced with loud thunders what would, no doubt, be a heavily stormy night.

"The bastard, he was the one who started everything!" Harry defended himself, struggling to release himself from the guard's grip.

"Sir, will you please calm down?" one young guard commanded. "Or I'll be forced to take you with the Captain".

"Let it go, Harry, he's not worth it," Ginny soothed, embracing him while she caressed his reddened cheeks.

Draco sniggered.

"The git can't even defend himself without the help of his little hooker, I see," he mocked, whispering the last part so that the guards, that were busy enough trying to hold them apart, wouldn't listen.

"You bastard!" Harry struggled and grumbled, while the first drops of rain begun to wet his face.

"Leave him!" Ginny told her husband. "He's just an asshole, Harry, I don't care what he says".

"One day you'll end up licking the dirt off the sole of my shoes in the hope that I may forgive your pathetic life," Draco hissed, ignoring the red-head completely.

"I'd like to see that," Harry snapped back.

"Maybe you will," the blonde threatened, passing by him. "And you, read-head," he whispered to her ear. "_You_ might end up selling yourself to my door for a loaf of bread in the near future," he added, threateningly.

"Maybe the same day that you kiss my ass, Malfoy!" she hissed

"Is that an invitation?" Draco inquired, removing a lock of hair that blocked his eyes, that were underlined by slightly tanned cheeks.

"Consider it more like a death sentence," she snarled, with evident disgust.

"Be my guest," he snapped, glancing away towards the dining hall, while the guards let go of Harry as well...

"Asshole!" Ginny scowled aloud, her hair sticking to her face with the rain.

"What, Gin? What did he tell you?" Harry asked. "That pillock, I swear the next time I see him, I'm gonna -"

"Nothing!" she quickly replied, trying to hide her anger. "Let's just go change clothes, Harry," she added, softening her tone. "I've had enough of this, already, that's all," she said, grabbing his arm.

"We all have..." Harry agreed sombrely, as they walked into the lobby. Then he coughed avidly and spit blood into a napkin.

"Honey, are you alright?" Ginny asked with evident concern.

Harry simply nodded, and threw the napkin to a garbage can roughly.

"What's wrong then?" she inquired.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What's wrong!" he repeated. "My worst enemy is taking the same cruise of my honeymoon, that's what!" he yelled. "God, I'm pissed!" he scolded.

"Hey!" Ginny interrupted. "What is this?" she added. "I thought this was supposed to be about me, about us..." she told her.

"Well, it is, but -"

"No _buts_!" she stopped him and then sighed. "Don't let him ruin this, Harry. This is, may I remind you, _our_ honeymoon, and nothing can or ever will spoil it, alright?"

Harry's grave expression faded into a grin.

"Alright," he accepted. "I need a shower," he uttered.

"Me too..." Ginny admitted. "There's only one shower, though," she added.

"You noticed, huh?" Harry uttered teasingly, with a devilish grin on his wet face.

"You devil..." she uttered, tousling his already messy hair, after which she strode off screaming towards their room, with Harry running close behind her, while some tourists looked at them with evident confusion.

"Youngsters," one commented.

* * *

They ran through the corridors, Ginny screaming every once in a while, when the thunders were strendously heard.

Harry almost tripped one time that the ship shook a little too roughly.

In a flash, Ginny slid the key card into the slit and ran into the room, where she was finally reached by Harry, who threw her over the bed, giggling frenetically.

There was a loud thunder and the cruise shook some more.

"The _crooz_ is moving a lot, honey, don't you think?" Ginny commented, her semblance turning a little serious.

"Nah," he replied. "This things kind of happen, Gin," he told her. "Just like with the aeroplane, remember?"

"The _toorboolance_?" she asked.

Harry grinned at her innocent mistake.

"Yeah, that," he replied.

The rain was hitting their small, round window, when they were startled by an amazingly bright light that peeked into the room, followed by a deafening thunder, that made them both cringe.

They two stayed immobile, looking in all directions in inquisitive silence when, some ten seconds later, an alarm begun to sound.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, jumping out of the bed.

"I don't know, Gin," he replied in a concerned voice. "But I better go and check," he added.

Not one step had he walked out of their cabin, when a voice reminding Ginny of Dumbledore while using a _Sonorus _spell, begun to talk.

_"Dear passengers, this is your Captain speaking. We have suffered a mild inconvenient on the control tower and will be requiring you to attend to the deck though the provided emergency exits at once. Please carry your life-vests with you. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. May I urge you to remind that staying calm at all times is strongly advised". _

"Harry," Ginny uttered, almost in a whisper.

He could read the fear in her eyes.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing her hand in his left and the life-vests in his right.

"But look at me, I can't go out dressed like this!" she urged.

"Don't worry, you can change later, hun, you heard the Captain," he told her, dragging her out, but she managed to grab her beach bag that was hanging from the door knob.

They walked fast past the corridors, where they nearly tripped about a dozen times with passengers who were running up the stairs with large bags in their hands and were screaming all over the place.

"We're gonna die!" a fat lady carrying a white poodle toy squealed, while his skinny husband carried three huge cases.

The situation reminded Ginny much of a movie she'd seen one night she stayed over at Hermione's place, where an iceberg hit a huge passenger ship that consequently sank in the middle of the Atlantic.

"_At least the water won't be that cold, I guess,"_ she told herself, trying to ease her emotions.

A thought suddenly hit her.

"Our wands!" she gasped, making resistance to carry on.

Harry looked concerned for a second and his mind was blind with hesitation.

"It's too late, Gin. We can get them later," he replied, dragging her on.

A number of corridors and staircases later, they finally reached the surface, where a cloud of smoke blocked their vision.

"Look!" Harry yelled, pointing towards the cruise's prow, where wide flames of fire spread, despite the sailors' efforts.

"But it's raining! The rain will put it out!" Ginny yelled, making sure her voice was heard amidst the crowd of people.

"Doesn't seem so, Gin," Harry sadly replied. "Looks like the fire has spread too much already".

"Alright!" a plump sailor begun speaking. "I shall require all your co-operation!" he added, after which the crowd seemed to lower their voices to the minimum. "Listen, as many of you may or may not have noticed, we've suffered an emergency and, as a mean of precaution, the cruise will have to be evacuated -"

Loud complains were heard, suffocating his voice, even though he was using a speaker.

"Listen to me!" the man yelled again. "There are just enough boats for everyone, alright? So do not panic; we shall do this as quick and swiftly as we possibly can".

Ginny watched that many other sailors, distributed along side were saying the same words to their respective group of passengers, as if it were a predetermined speech, and it probably was.

"But it's cold and it's raining! Can't we just stay in the deck?" a blonde woman carrying a baby in her arms asked.

"No, ma'am," the sailor replied. "The Captain's orders are to be obeyed," he added. "Now may I require that the women and children present step to the front so they can begin to fill the first boats," he commanded. No one dared move. "C'mon!" he added, and a few shy women stepped forward.

"Go, Gin," Harry uttered.

"What?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"You heard the man; the first boats are for women an children, that would include you," he explained, taking her to the front by the arm.

"But I don't want to be first, I want to go with you," she pleaded, resisting to be dragged.

"Now, now, Gin, what is this?" Harry asked, trying to calm her down. "You heard him, it's just for precaution, we'll be back in no time, right? This will just take a while, but for now they need you women to get on the boats first, alright?"

Harry grabbed her trembling chin.

"Don't be scared, hun, there's nothing to be afraid of, alright? It will be over in no time and as soon as we're back we'll get ourselves a cocktail and dance 'till dawn, hmm?"

"Al - alright," she stuttered, brushing her lips against his. "Promise?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Promise," Harry replied, giving her a life-vest. "Now go," he urged.

"I need three more women or children in this boat, please," the sailor mechanically uttered. "C'mon ma'am," he said, spotting Ginny, who was walking towards him shyly as she put her life-vest on. "Let me help you," he added, taking her hand firmly, as she stepped into the boat.

Ginny felt dizzy when she put her right feet into the boat and it shook a little.

The blonde woman with the baby on her hands got into the boat and when they were all safely seated, the boat begun to move down surprisingly swiftly.

Ginny forced herself not to look down, until they reached the water.

The cruise looked amazingly tall from where they stood and some women were pointing out this same thing to their children.

The sailor in charge turned on a small engine and the boat begun moving, distancing itself from the ship by the second.

"_The water is rather revolted tonight,"_ Ginny thought, as the water became lightened by a powerful lightning yet again and soon enough, a thunder was heard.

Ginny watched how other boats begun moving from the ship and found herself wondering which one was the bastard of Draco Malfoy using.

"_What does it matter,"_ she told herself. "_I hope he drowns,"_ she angrily added.

It was in that moment that the boat violently turned around, causing all of them to fall to the water.

As Ginny fell, she automatically opened her eyes in confusion, which caused them to sting immediately with the salt. She swung her arms up, until she reached the surface again, where she took the deepest gasp of air she ever remembered taking.

Loud screams and yells were heard outside, and the voices were suffocated by the music from the storm.

All she could distinguish, was the voice of their sailor, that told them repeatedly to "stay calm", or something like that.

"_Oh yes…"_ she thought. "_Let's just stay calm while I'm being drifted away by the waves WITHOUT my wand! Sure! Why bloody not!"_

She was avidly swimming towards the boat when a wave dragged her out about fifty feet away.

_"Oh my God, Ginny!"_ she thought. _"Swim, god damn it! Swim!"_ she urged, stamping her feet hard, but the waves kept dragging her away and making her swallow huge amounts of salty, warm water.

Soon enough, all she could see was the distant lights from the cruise and the faint moon shining behind thick, grey clouds.

She moved her legs beneath the sea for as long as her body would allow her, panting heavily, until she finally admitted her defeat.

"_I'm never gonna make it,"_ she uttered frustrated, as her sore eyes begun to fill with tears.

Then onwards she decided to allow herself to merely float.

"_Maybe the sharks won't be as hungry tonight and they'll find me alive in the morning,_" she depressively told herself. "_Some honeymoon_," she though, snorting. "_So much for my hopes and dreams..."_

* * *

She woke up to the sound of seagulls and the foam from the sea waves caressing her hair.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes.

Blue.

Deep blue.

"_Where am I?"_ she wondered, sitting up and furrowing her brow.

Suddenly, it all came flooding back to her. The cruise, the storm, the life-boats. She must've floated by the sea most of the night, because she was now resting over solid land.

She quickly jumped up to her feet and looked around.

"Woo hoo! I made it!" she yelled, turning around. "I'm alive!"

She looked around again. Where was she? It looked just like every other island they had visited so far, she thought, sighing with relief.

Then she looked at her clothes... Her life-vest was all torn in the edges and its bright orange colour was now kind of peach coloured. She struggled for a while to take it off and then realised there were sea weeds all over her body as well.

When she wiped those off as well, she was glad to find out that her beach bag was still on her shoulders. Even her white cover-up was still on place!

Ginny took in a full breath of humid air and grinned.

"_Now all I have to do is walk and sooner or later I'll come up with a resort or a nice, little hut, where I could use one of those telephoneys Harry always carries around, to call home,"_ she told herself, resuming her walk by the sea shore.

As she walked, she was amazed yet again by the vitality of the place. Multicoloured parrots and iguanas all over the place, tall palm trees reaching the sky, beautiful shells in the shore, coral dust for sand...

"_God! isn't the Carubeen something..."_ she thought, in awe.

However, three and a half hours later, Ginny wasn't too impressed by the place's beauty anymore. She had walked restlessly, having the horrible hunch that she's been doing it in circles, and still no signs of life.

"Where is everyone?" she blurted out, her heart beginning to throb faster with the anguish.

Then she was relieved to see a tall man some forty feet away. He was taking his clothes off, ending up in nothing but a green and black, knee-high swim short.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled, sprinting towards the spot where the man had just risen his view. "Hey you!" the red-head repeated, feeling so much better about the fact that she had found someone.

The man gave her his back and hung his clothes carelessly over a fallen palm tree.

"Whew!" Ginny gasped, stopping by the man's side and panting heavily. "I never thought I would be so glad to find someone in my entire -" the red-head paused as the blonde slowly turned, piercing her with his silver depths.

Of all people on Earth, he was by far the last person she would've wanted to find in such circumstance.

"You!" she snapped to his arrogant face, taking back a couple of steps, that allowed her to become aware of his fit, sun-kissed abs.

"I kind of missed you too, Weasley..." he replied, his smirk deeply fixed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**So, what do you think? Isn't this going to be a fun vacation or what:waggles eyebrows suggestively:**

**You Harry/Hermione buffs out there, don't worry! There probably won't be anything on Harry/Ginny in the future, as you probably guessed, and anyway I didn't even make them make out here! I was extremely mild, c'mon... admit it... 'Cause I'm not much of a fan of the ship either... We're talking about DG!**

**May I remind the people who are reading me for the first time that my first language is NOT english, so I wouldn't be surprised if you found a mistake or two ) **

**Okay now please post a review, alright? I need to know if this was any good or else I'll just go ahead and delete it 48 from now...**

**Starting NOW! lol...**


	2. II: Out Of All People On Earth

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update forever, but I haven't been at home much and I've also been working on my other story...**

**Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They were very encouraging really.**

**Now on to chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter II: OUT OF ALL PEOPLE ON EARTH...**

"What are you doing here?" asked a stupefied red-head, whose cheeks instantly begun to flush involuntarily.

"Who, me?" Draco replied, curling an eyebrow. "I am currently drying my clothes, thanks for asking," he confidently added, making Ginny feel utterly stupid.

"You! Of all people, you!" she scowled, glaring at him as she put her hands on her hips with frustration.

"Why, it is very nice to see you too, Weasley," he ironically commented, looking down on her.

"There's gotta be someone else around, for sure!" Ginny added, brushing her long, revolted hair over his face as she passed by him and begun searching in all directions.

"Yeah," Draco squeezed his shirt, that released a stream of water, as he said this. "Keep telling yourself that," he told her. "maybe Pothead will end up coming out your arse, won't he?" he commented, his voice filled with irony.

This gained him a vicious glare from the red-head who turned on her heel and walked towards him with confident steps.

Draco saw a smirk drawn in her lips and she chortled.

"Tell me, are you always this witty, or is it the salty water that got to your brain?" she hissed.

"Oh, it might be a little of both, I reckon," he shot back. "Plus," he added, walking towards her with the shirt tightly curled between his hands, "the prospect of annoying you is getting more and more attractive by the second," he sentenced, violently stretching the shirt in a whip-like move, that lifted the red-head's wrap-up, exposing her electric blue bikini.

This caused the red-head to gasp and jump back a little, straightening the precarious piece of cloth.

"You think you annoy me?" she shrieked and then snorted sarcastically, "Don't give yourself too much credit, Malfoy," she scolded, pacing around him "I'm more like... bothered by you," Draco smirked as she said this. "In the same way that one is bothered by a pebble in one's shoe," she hissed at him.

"And you must get a lot of those, mustn't you?" he commented, his smirk firmly fixed. "With your torn, second-hand shoes, who wouldn't?"

"For your information," Ginny hurried to hiss back, "some of us actually choose not to squander our parent's money in superfluous things," she suggested, shooting daggers at the blonde, "some of us even venture into earning our money for our own merits and hard work and not for our lineage!" she added.

"Well, I'm too sorry that you lack the latter, Weasley," he replied, raising his eyebrows and shoulders at one time, "and that my bank account is much more swelled than yours or Pothead's together, for that matter," he added, hanging his shirt on the palm tree that lied behind him.

"Money isn't all, Malfoy," she blurted out.

"Isn't it?" he inquired, turning his head to give her a smug look in return, "then tell me, Weasley," he added, shifting his weigh to his left foot, "you little know-it-all," he continued, folding his arms around his chest, which allowed Ginny to become aware of what toned arms he had. "what else is worth anyone's time and effort, huh?"

Ginny gasped as if to say something, when she was interrupted.

"Lurve?" he uttered in the most cynical tone a person could manage to produce, while he flattered his eyelashes, dreamily.

"For instance," she replied firmly, resting her hands on her hips.

"How sentimental of you, Weasley," he mocked, brushing a hand through his sleek, silver hair. "Love never did anyone any good, you know?" he commented, looking at her straight into her eyes. "Love won't feed you or cover yourself at night, will it?" he added, reducing the space between them to a couple of inches and fixing his eyes somewhere in her chest.

_"Why does he keep looking at me like that! I know he wants me to blush, well, here's some bit of information for you, sweetie, I won't!"_ she thought, as she desperately tried to control her colours.

"Love won't even get you one of those cheap tins Potter prides on giving you!" he sentenced, lifting the platinum necklace Harry had given her on their wedding day.

"They're not tins!" she scowled, shrugging off as she violently grasped the edge that Draco's hands had touched. "And they're not cheap either! And even if they were, it is not the object which is worthy of my pride," she threatened, "it is the meaning to it".

"The meaning, huh? And what exactly would that be? Oh, I know! It's like a dog-collar that tells the whole world 'Hey! I have an owner! I can run around and flirt all day, but I'll always come back to _his_ bed at night, like the little bitch I am!'"

It was then that a firm hand run across the blonde's left cheek and even caused him to stumble a little.

As he stood back, holding his flushed cheek in his left palm, Ginny saw in his eyes a glare full of hate, and even feared that he would hit her back for a moment.

"You made a big mistake there, Weasley," he hissed.

"I can assure you that's a mistake that I will never regret for, asshole!" she snapped back.

"And you're always so certain about everything, aren't you, Weasley?" he hissed, while they glared at each other in silence, "you know what tells human beings apart from animals?" he asked, removing his hand from his cheek, "the fact that some of us can actually dialogue to solve our problems and defend ourselves," he hissed, matter-of-factly, "you do the maths," he sentenced scornfully.

"Are you calling me an animal!" she scolded.

"Look Weasley, I would be delighted to extend this... interesting conversation, but I do have a meeting to attend, so if you would please -"

"A meeting, huh?" she interrupted, "and how exactly are you supposed to get there, if I may ask?"

"Well, some of us in fact have wands, you know?" he drawled, irony filling his words, "with which we do magic;" he added, "a mysterious, but quite practical science, that may turn out to be rather handy in times of distress. At least for those of us who use them for more than love spells and enlarging or reducing certain parts of our bodies," he uttered.

"How dare you!" Ginny scowled with vexation.

"C'mon!" he replied, "I know all about those girl sessions in which you practically underwent a complete makeover to appeal your respective prospects," he mocked.

"That is NOT true!" she censured, "_I_, for instance, haven't changed absolutely anything," she added, standing tall.

A flash of her prom night came flooding back to her. She had had to enlarge and reduce a thing or two so that her prom dress would go through, and her cleavage didn't look so unfortunate for one time, but then she had returned herself back into her normal self.

"Not permanently, at least," she hurried to add.

"I can see that..." Draco replied smugly, looking fixedly at her slightly small, but round breasts, that were immediately covered by her folded arms.

"What even gives you the right to speak to me like that anyway, huh!" she growled with impotence, as she felt the blood running up her cheeks. "I've heard that _you_ have been quite a fan of those enlarging spells yourself," she suggested.

"Who told you that?" he asked, snorting, as if it was all a joke.

But Ginny could sense a slight concern behind those perfectly confident steel eyes...

"Why, is it true?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow defiantly.

"Of course not," he replied, as if it was the most stupid suggestion ever. "But who would be so foolish as to tell you such nonsense?" he hurried to ask.

"I have my sources," she drawled, innocently.

"And bloody shitty for that matter, if you ask me," he replied, defensively. "Why would _I_ have the need to resort on such utterly vane spells?"

"Oh, _you_ tell _me_ Mr. Bigshot," she blurted out, cunningly.

"I have absolutely nothing to tell you about," he chortled, "except that I can assure you that there is no need for me to use those kinds of spells," he sentenced, arrogantly, "someone might get injured, you know?" he added.

"_Puh-leese_," Ginny mentally observed, rolling her eyes with contempt.

"Now _you_ on the other hand..." he added, focusing yet again on her cleavage.

"What!" she scowled.

"Nothing," he replied, raising his shoulders, "just that your cleavage leaves much space for improvement, that's all."

The red-head just couldn't believe what her ears were hearing and her expression told the blonde so.

"Actually, it leaves much space for almost anything, really," he added snottily, furrowing his eyebrows without yet removing his eyes from her chest.

"That is absolutely none of your business, Malfoy!" she snapped back, with scornful eyes. "I'd much rather have these," she added, pointing at her chest, "than look like an air-headed bimbo with swelled quaffles for breasts!"

"Enlargement spells never did hurt anyone," he commented, thoughtfully.

"Oh, and you would know that from experience, wouldn't you?" she blurted out, in the hope to obtain an annoyed glare in return, but instead she simply got the all-too-familiar smirk.

"Actually, no," he replied, calmly. "In any case, I would've rather had to use a reducing spell".

Ginny limited to roll her eyes yet again.

"You know," he added, coming a little closer, as he slid his hands into his front pockets, "the ladies sometimes get intimidated at the sight of such a large one," he explained, stretching his hands in his pockets to draw her attention.

With much success...

"Oh, you just wished," the red-head blurted out, while she internally cursed herself for falling in his games.

"No," he corrected. "_you _wish, red-head," he added, "but it's not even close to happening, so you can keep wishing, for all I care," he sentenced, turning around, but stopping abruptly to add something, "and, by the way, enlarged tits don't feel like quaffles at all".

"I don't think I want to hear about it, thank you Malfoy," she uttered, blinking her eyes with distaste.

"They're equally softer, just a little tighter and firmer," he continued, to annoy her, "maybe even a tad more easily stimulated too".

"Can't you just realise when you've given too much information, Malfoy?" she inquired in reproach.

"No," he answered "giving too much information would be saying that when the woman reaches her climax, and if her breasts are stimulated appropriately, the nipples release a soft strawberry liquid which tells you that you've taken the woman all the way up to heaven," he pridefully added.

"You are disgusting!" she retorted.

"I've had them in peach and watermelon too," he uttered, taking his chin in his left hand and gazing up, into a thoughtful position.

"Stop it!" she scowled, taking her hands to her ears. "You are repulsing me!"

"Why are you such a prude about these subjects, Weasel?" he inquired, grinning mischievously.

Ginny didn't remove her hands from her ears and pretended not to listen but, much to her distaste, Draco abruptly took her hands away and whispered into her ear.

"Didn't Potter introduce you to such pleasures, red-head?" he uttered.

"I'm not discussing my private life with you!" she blurted out, "Now sod off, will you?" she added, pushing him back and realising with much disgust that their hands had been touching for nearly five seconds and she hadn't even shrugged.

"He didn't, huh?" he guessed. "Shame..." he added, shaking his head and clicking his tongue as the red-head walked away. "It's too bad that you won't ever know any better,"

This caused her to stop on her tracks, without yet turning around.

"because I don't take a prude like yourself to get involved in illicit affairs," he intently suggested, cunningly.

The red-head slowly turned around, folding her arms.

"Why not?" she inquired, baldly.

Ginny heard him chuckle and sigh softly, as if he was talking to a child.

"Because you're too bloody conservative for that," was his brief answer.

"I can be progressive!" she reproached. "If I want you, I mean, _want to_!" she corrected, hoping that the blonde wouldn't realise her word misplacement.

Unfortunately, upon checking on his semblance, Ginny confirmed from his smirk that it hadn't quite passed as unnoticed as she had hoped.

"Just because we don't share the same gutter mind, Malfoy, it doesn't mean that I'm living in the past, alright?" she added, in an attempt to dissipate her mistake and gain some time to get rid of that treacherous shade of crimson, that always gave away her emotions.

"Are you saying you would cheat on your husband, Weasley?" Draco inquired, choosing to ignore her slight, but ultimately crucial mistake, to further humiliate her.

"No!" she scowled. "I'm not saying I would," she added. "But not because I am conservative," she explained, "but because I love him, and I would never betray my feelings".

"Careful, Weasley," he replied, unaffected by her answer, "'cause your feelings might end up betraying _you _instead".

"But they won't, alright? Merlin! I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you! Back off, Malfoy!"

As she said this words, he shoved him away against the palm tree where his shirt was peacefully laying and, as his body crashed against it, a weak, but unmistakable cracking noise was heard.

Ginny stopped dry and Draco gaped his eyes in horror as he put his hand into the shirt's pocket and took two pieces of what must've definitely been a very expensive wand.

"You are an idiot!" he scowled, his face flushing with vexation. "Look what you just did!" he added, shaking the two pieces in front of her face, "now I'll never make it to the Congress in time, God damn it!"

Unable to admit her mistake, thus accepting her ultimate defeat, Ginny stood as unaffected as possible. After all, he deserved it. Every single second of agony was very well deserved. He had called her a prude, an animal and a bitch, all in less than fifteen minutes!

"What?" she begun, daring to confront him further, "the ferret can't survive without magic?" she inquired at the blonde that seemed to pierce her with an icy glare. "take it easy, Malfoy!" she added, patting his shoulder soothingly, which didn't seem to calm him the least bit. "all we have to do is find someone that will lend us a nice _telephoney_ to ask for help," she explained, matter-of-factly.

"Don't be so naÃ¯ve, Weasley," he hissed, bluntly. "This is an island, ISLAND!" he repeated, "and a deserted one, for that matter."

"How do _you_ know?" she blurted out.

"Well, because before _you_ came here and destroyed our only means of salvation," he begun, with a fake smile on his face, and his voice filled with irony, "I used a locating charm to find out where I was".

_"Doesn't the word "our" sound funny in his lips, considering the situation?"_ Ginny thought, but decided to brush the thought away.

"And?" she ventured to ask.

"And this island is so bloody small and insignificant there isn't even a name for it!" he scowled. "Which means there aren't any other humans besides the both of us".

"So I'm a human being after all?" she asked, marking his previous statement about her not being but a savage beast, "Jeez, I'm flattered".

All she got in return was a dark glare, and a 'what's-the-point-in-arguing-with-you' look.

"Well, you sure are an idiot, Malfoy," she uttered, shifting her weight to her right leg.

That did it.

"Me!" he growled, losing the slight bit of self-management he had struggled to gather minutes before. "Excuse me, missy," he added, pointing his furious forefinger at her. "But _I_ wasn't the one who broke the wand, was I?"

He was right.

But she wasn't willing to let him acknowledge it...

"You know, ultimately, it was _your_ chest that crashed against the shirt's pocket," she briefly explained, managing to make Draco's already reddened face to darker a tone or two.

"Thanks to _you_, you blockhead!" he scowled, "and now we'll probably stay in this island for Merlin knows how long!"

As he said this, Draco grasped his head into his palms and paced restlessly.

Until then, Ginny didn't know how fun it could be to annoy a person. Specially if it was an arrogant, smart-arse, know-it-all like Draco.

And she couldn't less than chuckle about it.

"Well if you were carrying a wand the whole time," she begun yet again, "then why did you wait this long to use it, huh?"

"In case you didn't pay any attention to your Magical Care lessons," he hissed, attempting that 'you're-nothing-but-an-insignificant-maggot' effect, "using a wand during that dreadful storm might've meant suicide," he sentenced, "a thousand things could've gone wrong!"

"But the weather has been quite lovely this last hours," Ginny commented, "what on Earth kept you all this time?"

Her tone was about to drive him crazy! Didn't she realise that the situation wasn't just a daily affair!

"I just arrived, Weasley!" he hissed, "and then I crushed into _you_!" he scowled, poking her on her chest.

"Well I can assure you that last thing was an accident, though," she smugly replied, poking him back to regain a decent amount of air between them.

"Now that's something I'm not gonna argue with you about," he agreed, bluntly, "the hell it was an accident!" he added, "and a bloody cataclysmic one, for that matter," he assured, turning on his heel and walking towards the palm tree were his clothes were now almost dry.

"Good!" she scowled.

"Good!" he censured, grabbing his clothes and heading towards the left side of the shore.

Ginny stood there, watching how the blonde head walked away with decided steps and she rested both hands on her hips with indignation, gaping her mouth open at his roudness and lack of delicacy.

Her eyes then involuntarily travelled from his shoulders to that place 'where the back loses its solemn name' and found herself thinking that his arse was a tad smaller than Harry's, but equally firm and perhaps slightly more...

"Disgusting!" she hissed, cursing herself for putting such thoughts into mind.

Without knowing why, her heart begun to throb faster with impotence as the gap between them grew larger and larger with each step and consequent instant of hesitation on her behalf.

"Fine!" she gruffly whispered, "I can do perfectly well without him!" she tried to convince herself, "_what could happen, huh?"_ she wondered, restlessly, "_so what if this island is deserted after all? So what if I remain here on my own while I'm waiting for my rescue?"_

_"What if you just don't get rescued at all?"_ an inner voice whispered.

_"It would make no bloody difference if I stayed with him instead, would it!"_ she thought, desperate, pacing around. _"No! Come to think about it, there would indeed be a difference, for sure! He would keep annoying me and being the conceited, good-for-nothing bastard he's always been!"_

_"But still, you could use having a strong man by your side, couldn't you?"_

_"He's nothing but! Malfoy is a complete coward; he would probably flee at the slightest sign of danger anyway"._

_"Maybe," _the inner voice continued,_ "But maybe not..."_

_"I'm pretty good when it comes down to chances and probabilities, I think I'll trust my instincts in this one and I won't be wrong," _she answered back_, "I'd rather be alone anyway"._

_"Really? For how long? Hours? Days? Weeks?"_

_"I'm not staying here that long!"_

_"And if you do?"_

_"I just won't!" _she censured,_ "And I won't give him the satisfaction of having me begging for protection and company either, not in this life, hell no!"_ she mentally cursed.

_"Why beg? You could just... persuade him"._

_"I don't know..."_

_"Think about it, you get to suffer that supposed humiliation and the company of Draco Malfoy, but you just might survive to spend a lifetime with you beloved Harry after all"._

Ginny though in silence for a while and, realising that Draco was already a couple of hundred feet away, she hit the sand under her bare feet with vexation.

"Bloody hell, I'll do it God damn it!" she yelled and sprinted behind him, following him some three feet back.

"I already have a shadow, mind you," he summoned, without turning.

"Were are you going?" she asked, bothered by the fact that the blonde would deliberately hurry his pace, so that she wouldn't catch up and was merely left with the sight of his wide and surprisingly muscular back.

"I don't remember since when that was any of your business," he replied.

"Well, it is," she uttered, panting.

Draco furrowed his brow and limited to listen to this sudden turn of things.

"If this is really an island," she continued. "and as much as I would rather not do it under any other circumstance," Ginny hurried to add, "then we should stick together," she finished, aiming to the most impersonal way to say it, but unavoidably cringing at her words that would sure gain her a humiliating response.

To her surprise, some ten seconds of silence followed.

"Maybe you're right," he simply replied, causing Ginny to furrow her brow.

Soon enough, the moment was lost.

"But I would rather spend my days with a hipogriff than a Weasley," he sentenced.

"Oh, I can assure you that if I had any, just ANY other choice, I would desist, but clearly there don't seem to be as many options here," she blurted out.

Draco sniggered.

"You just want to stay with me because you know that I'm stronger and that the chances that you get eaten by a wild pig around me, are much scarce," he explained, noticing that she was gaping her mouth to interrupt him, "Plus, you are absolutely terrified of being left alone, aren't you?"

"I'm not terrified!" she hurried to shoot back, amazed at his accuracy.

"Just scared?" he inquired.

"Yes!" she confirmed. "I mean, No!" she corrected.

"Well, here's a bit of news for you, Weasley," he continued, "I'm not gonna take care of you," he added. "I couldn't bloody care less if the world was one Weasley short".

"Oh yeah?" she asked, while she struggled with her locks of hair that were constantly waving in front of her eyes and finding their way into her mouth, "well, I wouldn't care if _you_ died either and, just so you know, I didn't want you to protect me," she lied, "I can to that for myself and I don't need anyone to watch over me anymore!" she scolded, evidently irritated.

As she said this, Ginny remembered her days of being the defenceless, fragile and vulnerable baby girl at the Weasley's, who often treated her as though they thought she couldn't possibly kill a wounded fly, if she tried.

How she hated that they had often underestimated her so...

"You don't, huh?" he chortled, stopping on his tracks to face her. "You mean there is yet another reason why you would want to stick with a man you supposedly despise in a deserted island?" he suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous," she hurried to reply, "It's not like that," she added, glaring at him and his stupid insinuations. "But if this island is really deserted after all, then we'll have lots of tasks to do, like gathering food, finding water and building a shelter to sleep in," she explained.

Draco remained in a brief silence, staring in a different direction, as if he was thinking about it.

"Plus there are the wild pigs," she added, teasingly, catching his eye. "Wouldn't it be a pity if they disfuigurated that confident, smart-arse of yours?" she suggested.

"We're not staying in this island forever, you know?" he begun, "_I_ am going to get rescued. A very efficient team should be searching for me already," he confidently stated, "and we're definitely not going to 'share' our time meanwhile, understood?"

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

"No," he gruffly answered. "It's more like a 'we'll-see-what-happens-but-don't-you-dare-invade-my-space' agreement," he corrected.

"Sounds fair enough," she replied, "I think I'll take it," she added, "now what will we do?"

"Wow, not so fast, Weasel," he summoned "We?" he inquired "There is no 'we', Weasley, don't mistake yourself," he added. "There is a 'you' and a 'me', alright? So don't you cross that line again, will you?"

"I didn't!" she hurried to reply, "It is _you_ who is confused for thinking that my use of the word 'we' implied anything else," she confidently explained, "I'm married, remember?" she added, showing her gold ring to him.

Draco snorted at its sight.

"Nice souvenir," he commented, causing her to furrow her brow noticeably, "of your wedding, I mean," he explained.

"What are you saying?"

"You don't think Potter made it through yesterday's storm, did you?" he inquired, as if Ginny had just stated that the world was flat after all. "I'm really tired of you being so bloody naÃ¯ve, Weasley," he added.

"Of course he made it, you dolt!" she censured, "Why wouldn't he! I made it, you made it - I'm sure he's alive and searching for me this very moment."

"A nice fiction," the blonde observed, "but it's all it is," he added, "a fiction".

"Shut up!" she commanded, scornfully, "Harry's gone through too much already, he hasn't hesitated in circumstances most wizards would wet their pants for. He even killed your beloved _Dark Lord_, didn't he?" she added, putting special emphasis in the name, "a storm means absolutely nothing for him," she assured.

"Touching," he uttered with irony, "but pointless," he added, "you just don't want to admit yourself a widow on your first week of marriage, do you?" he inquired, placing a falsely soothing arm on her shoulder.

"No," she replied, removing his hand with two fingers as if it was a filthy sock, "because I'm not a widow, alright?" she added, with a wry smile on her face.

"Listen, Weasley, if you don't want to face the fact that you're never seeing the pitiful excuse of a husband you had, it's not my problem," he summoned.

"Shut up, you liar!" she scolded, raising her fist to strike him with all her might for instilling on her a slightest doubt of fear that Harry could indeed be dead.

Much to her disappointment, Draco anticipated her move and thus, roughly grabbed her wrists, while she desperately struggled to release them.

"Don't touch me, you pig!" she scowled at him, "let me go!" she added, when their brawl was suddenly interrupted by a loud grunt coming from the jungle.

In a flash, Draco placed himself behind the red-head, immobilising her hands with one arm, crossed over her chest, while he pressed his right hand against her mouth to silence her screams.

"Don't move," he whispered to her ear, sending wild shivers up her spine, as they both stared, stupefied at the spot where the sound had come from.

* * *

**AUTOR'S NOTES:**

**So there it is. Second chapter to this very-fun-to-write story. I hope you're liking it as much as I enjoy writing it for you guys.**

**Now I would heartedly appreciate a review, so that I may know what you're liking, disliking, what you would want to happen next. Just anything! Tell me how you're feeling about it.**

**By the way, for those who wandered, my first language is spanish.**

**Special thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chapter, it meant a lot for me guys! Thanks to "bigreader" "meeaz" "Snuffles" "Dannen" "dRaCoSsExI" "ayumi-dono" "madcow" "air-force-chick-07""Zohra89" "freekofnature" "Guppie-Mother-mine" "Sailor Gemini" "Graninada" "Nickel" "ejaz's punk girl" "(smiley)" "Lilygal" "Lachupaca" "Darcy17" "aax" "Christi" "r-k-bubblez" and "Tonks34"**


End file.
